Deal With a Vampire
by OfCakeAndIceCream
Summary: Eric offers to save Bill after he murders Long Shadow but at what cost? Sookie's life is about to get a lot more complicated with a killer on the loose and the Sheriff of Area Five thrown into the mix. EricSookie
1. Prologue: Trade

**Author's Note**: When I watched this particular part of _True Blood_ I couldn't help but think that it would make an excellent fic. What if Sookie had been standing just outside Eric's door? What would her decision have been? Plot of the book has been tweaked for my own enjoyment but hey! It's fanfic where's the harm in that? This is my first forray into this particular fandom so be kind, thank you!

**DISCLAIMER**: Any recognizable characters are not mine, don't bother to sue I'm really really poor.

_Summary_: "I'll take the girl." Borrows a bit from True Blood but mostly based off the books. In an attempt to rescue Bill, Sookie accepts Eric's offer. Life is going to get even more complicated now that the Sheriff of Area 5 has been thrown into the mix.

* * *

**Prologue: Trade**

* * *

Long Shadow's blood soaked through my once pristine dress and I knew there would be no chance of salvaging it. With a small sigh I continued to wipe the visible blood off my body, yet still I felt it seeping through the fabric as if to consume more of my skin. I shuddered in slight disgust as I tossed the used paper towel into the nearby waste basket. Where the hell was Bill? Pam had lead me to the employee bathroom to wash up and after that had disappeared, probably to glamour Ginger. Eric and Bill had also vanished, to where I was not sure though. Hesitantly I stepped out of the bathroom glancing around in hopes of catching Bill, no such luck.

I walked through the back hallways of Fangtasia, listening intently with hopes of finding out just where Bill was. Hopefully I would be able to find him without running into Eric or Pam along the way. The two Vampires made me more then a little uncomfortable, although admittedly Eric made me more uncomfortable then Pam. Even when I had first come into Fangtasia I had noticed how he almost absorbed all the energy in the room. It was impossible not to notice the blonde, as Bill had pointed out. Pam was a bit of an anomaly to me, that first night she had been dressed like a stereotypical Vampire. Tight corset and lots of black, yet today the soft pastels she had worn made her look more like a primary school teacher then a Vampire. I was torn from my thoughts when I heard the slight ping of a microwave going off and slowly walked towards the direction the noise had come from. There was a door barely cracked open at the end of the hall, I walked as quietly as I could and strained my ears to hear what was going on in that room.

"I don't think about it, it's sustenance that's all." Bill said and my heart skipped a beat, I had found him! Just as I began to move my hand to open the door a wry chuckle not belonging to Bill also drifted out and I froze, "What?" Bill asked in response to the laughter that I assumed most likely belonged to Eric.

"If you're their poster boy the mainstreaming movement is in very deep trouble." Eric's tone was smooth and amused, "True Blood...it keeps you alive but it will bore you to death."

"Let's cut to the chase shall we?" Bill's tone was a little sharp and I frowned slightly, cut to what chase?

"You killed a vampire Bill...for a human. What are we going to do about this?" My eyes widened, that's what the problem was? That Bill had staked Long Shadow in an attempt to protect me?

"What do you have in mind?"

"I'll take the girl." Anger and a hint of fear flowed through me at that moment, Bill had told me that Eric was his superior but there was no possible way for him to just say that I was his! I was a person, not some object to be passed around the two Vampires.

"No!" Bill's rage echoed my own and my heart leapt at how quickly he rose to my defense. There was another moment of silence before Bill spoke once more, "You can have anyone you want, why do you want her?"

"Why do you want her?" Was Eric's quick response to Bill's anger and I tried to quietly sneak even closer, "Ms. Stackhouse it is rather rude to eves drop, please join us." Obviously I hadn't been quiet enough, I thought as I scowled at the mostly closed door, Vampire's with their heightened senses. But he was right, Gran would have boxed my ears for such behavior. My heart tightened slightly as I thought of Gran, and how I would no longer ever come home to a warm smile and a kind word. I slowly gathered my courage and pulled open the door. Both Vampire's turned to look at me, Bill looked like he was trying to keep his expression blank but he was obviously tense, while Eric was leaning back in the chair behind his desk with an amused grin playing at his lips.

"Sookie..." Bill began his voice slightly strained.

"Bill." Eric spoke his name as if it were an order, which I supposed it was because immediately Bill's lips closed forming a tight line. "Please take a seat Ms Stackhouse." He smiled at me without flashing fang and gestured to the chair beside Bill.

"I'd rather stand thanks." I said crossing my arms across my chest looking over at the ancient Vampire, "why would Bill get in trouble for protecting me?" It made no sense to me, people who killed in order to protect others were not charged with murder. Why would Bill killing Long Shadow be a problem?

"The murder of another Vampire is a very serious offense Ms Stackhouse," Eric said, "particularly in these rather volatile times since the Revelation. We can not afford to have our numbers depleted."

"But he did it to protect me! Long Shadow was going to kill me!" I said outraged, "couldn't I say something to your court or whatever? Testify on his behalf?"

"No." The answer was simple and so final, I looked back and forth between the two Vampires. My mind was racing and I wished that there was some way I could figure out what to do. Bill had gotten himself in a great deal of trouble in order to protect me, there had to be something I could do to protect him.

"What...what will they do to Bill?" I asked Eric, how did one punish a Vampire anyway? They were already immortal and their only weaknesses seemed to be sunlight, silver, and garlic.

"If he were given the usual punishment he would be placed in a coffin wrapped in silver for five years. In which time he would starve, whither away to the bare bones, and ultimately go insane." My eyes widened in shock, that was absolutely barbaric! I had seen the effects that silver had on a vampire, and it was not a pretty. But to be encased in a coffin surrounded by silver for 5 years? Being unable to feed? I couldn't let something like that happen to Bill, not after all he had done for me.

"I heard you talking," I said hesitantly unsure of how to approach the subject. I had bargained with Eric earlier on in the evening about whether or not he would turn the person responsible for stealing from his business to the police, and here I was about to try once more. If there was one thing I'd learned in the short time I'd known Vampires was that they were extremely slippery and that I would have to choose my words carefully. "What did you mean by 'I'll take the girl'?"

"No!" Bill said standing so quickly I didn't even see him move, "Sookie don't--"

"Shut up Bill." Again Bill's mouth closed immediately, but still he looked into my eyes and it was almost if I could read his silent mind. His gaze begged me to not say anything further, pleaded with me to stay away from Eric. Yet how could I say nothing and let Bill suffer when he was just trying to protect me. I looked at him apologetically before returning my attention to Eric as he spoke once more, "when we first met Bill claimed that you were his and you acknowledged this. Should you agree I will take you."

"Take me?" I asked hesitantly, I had an idea of where all this was going but I knew one thing for certain, I definitely did not like the look of amusement on Eric's face.

"You would be mine." Eric said simply flashing me a charming smile with just a hint of fang. I have to admit that it most certainly made me a little weak in the knees, but how could it not? As much of a bastard as I thought Eric was, there was no denying that he was indeed a very fine example of masculine beauty.

"I'm not some possession to be traded around Buddy!" I snapped glaring at Eric who looked visibly surprised by my choice of words. Hah! Take that!

"Buddy? _Buddy_!?" His tone was incredulous as if he had never had anyone speak back to him. Which was probably the case I supposed, the way that Bill had immediately yielded to his orders and the description Bill had provided me of Eric. He was the oldest Vampire in 'Area 5', whatever that really meant.

"You heard me!" I snapped wondering if this tirade was such a good idea, "I won't have you, either of you." I added looking down at Bill before turning back to face a very annoyed blonde vampire, "acting like I'm something that can be traded! I'm not--"

"Then Bill will go before the magistrate to face his judgement," Eric's statement cut through my tirade. I closed my mouth and bit my lip remembering just how serious the situation truly was, "I would not treat you poorly if you were mine Miss Stackhouse, make no mistake you will be very...very well taken care of." I could feel his leer raking across my body and there was no doubt in my mind how he intended to 'take care' of me. Part of me wanted to protest that I would not be spoken to in such a way, but I couldn't bring myself to say something against the obvious sexual undertone of his words.

"I'm my own woman I don't need to be taken care of." I said frowning at him, he simply continued to grin at me obviously amused by my words.

"We can discuss the terms at a later time Miss Stackhouse, however I need to know now. Shall I call the magistrate or can we avoid that rather...unpleasant bit of business." Eric asked and once more all eyes in the room were on me, the decision was now firmly in my hands. Maybe I should have just stayed in the bathroom as Pam had directed and waited until Eric and Bill had finished talking. Had I done that though I definitely would have condemned Bill to the coffin. I shut my eyes for a moment, just a few weeks ago I'd never imagined I would have gotten mixed up in such a mess. I had been just crazy Sookie Stackhouse, waitress at Merlotte's. Now I was Sookie Stackhouse in the middle of a tug-of-war between two vampires. With my first boyfriends life (or un-life?) on the line.

"Alright." I said turning my head to the side not wanting to look over at Bill and see the expression on his face. Nor did I particularly want to look over at Eric who I imagined was looking extremely smug. As silence filled the room Pam stepped inside holding what appeared to be a piece of vinyl in her left hand. She looked at me and then at the other two vampires with a raised brow, yet she too remained silent.

"Please go change Sookie," Eric said dropping all formality, "we will discuss terms after you have cleaned up." With that Pam thrust the vinyl...outfit I suppose one could call it into my hands. With a hesitant glance back I walked out of Eric's office and back towards the employee bathroom, wondering if I'd just made a bad choice. Had I sold my soul to the devil? A six foot four blonde vampire who was just as dangerous as he was gorgeous?

Probably.

* * *

**AN**: Please leave me a review and tell me what you think, I apologize for the short length of this chapter but it is just a prologue. If the response is positive I'll be sure to try and have an update up before I begin finals! Thank you very much!


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for the overwhelming response! I really do appreciate it very much! I worked hard to get this chapter out before my finals begin because once that hits I'm going to be out of commission for a while. Then I start summer classes because I want to actually graduate on time hahaha. However I'll try and get at least 2 updates out a month. OH! Also, I was wondering if anyone would be willing to recommend a BETA reader for me? I suffer from overuse of comma's and grammar issues so if anyone is willing or knows someone who would be willing feel free to send me a PM. Thanks for reading my little rambling and on to the story, if you enjoy please leave a review!

**Disclaimer**: Really I don't own a damn thing.

_Summary:_ (This chapter) Eric and Sookie discuss their arrangement.

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

Saying that I was uncomfortable in this little get up would have been the understatement of the year. I had never in my life worn anything like this, nor would I have ever in a million years chosen something like this. The tight vinyl corset had pushed my already ample chest further upwards and I was surprised I wasn't having a major wardrobe malfunction, pair that with the equally tight pants and high heeled boots I looked like I either worked at Fangtasia or was one of the fangbangers who eagerly crowded the bar every night.

"My my Sookie you look positively delicious," I spun around to face Pam who was leaning against the entrance to the employee bathroom. Pam was dressed in light pastels that happened to full cover her I noted with more then a hint of envy. I had a feeling that there had been other options in regard to my clothing and that she had chosen this particular piece on purpose. If her goal had been to make me feel incredibly uncomfortable she certainly had succeeded.

"Isn't there anything else I could wear Pam?" I asked as I moved my arms across my chest in an attempt to cover my breasts which only made them look more pronounced -I honestly hadn't believed that was possible- causing Pam to grin more, "I really really do not feel comfortable in this." Not that Pam cared but I figured it couldn't hurt to ask even though I would probably get shot down.

"Yes, but I have a feeling my Master would appreciate this far more." Pam said her grin growing even wider, that was Pam for you, not one to beat around the bush. Her mention of Eric caused me to wince though, great just what I needed, another reminder of what I had just done. I, Sookie Stackhouse, modern-woman-hear-me-roar had just given myself to the owner of Fangtasia in an attempt to rescue my boyfriend (was Bill even my boyfriend anymore?) from being locked in a coffin surrounded by silver for five years after he had killed another vampire in order to protect me. Now I was wondering whether I had made the right decision after all, but hey maybe I somehow would be able to wiggle my way out of this.

And if I managed to do that I would have to be sure to check outside to see if hell had frozen over.

"I don't particularly care what Eric thinks, I just want to get this talk over with and go home." I said stubbornly, "can I at least have a sweater? It's too cold outside to just be wearing this." Alright well the part about the temperature wasn't necessarily true but Pam said nothing about my fib, all she did was raise a pale blonde eyebrow. Without another word or a backwards glance she turned away and walked out of the bathroom. An action which I hoped meant that she intended to go get me something to put on over this...thing. Turning away from the door I glanced at my reflection in the mirror to make sure there hadn't been any missed wardrobe malfunctions only to find that it wasn't just my own reflection greeting me in the mirror. I let out a small yelp of surprise and spun around to glare at the other blonde standing a few feet behind me.

"Pam was quite correct Sookie, you do look good enough to eat." Eric said the ever present smirk with just a hint of fang still on his handsome face. Oh what I would give to be able to wipe that annoying grin away! I scowled at him but even as I did I took a hesitant step backwards away from Eric to which he responded by taking two steps forward, and since his long legs covered far more distance then my own I soon found myself pressed against the edge of the sink with Eric mere inches away and towering over me. Not that he didn't usually tower over me, the man was almost a foot taller then me.

"L-Let's just cut to the chase," I said trying to sound firm and in control, however my voice came out as more nervous and very much not in control, "what does me being 'yours' mean?" It had been a really bad idea to make a deal when I hadn't known what the terms meant. Hindsight is twenty-twenty though and I was going to have to live with that decision.

"I enjoy hearing you say that," Eric purred as he leaned in closer despite my attempts to pull back, which were made impossible by the bathroom sink.

"Saying what?" I asked frowning in response unsure of what I could have said that would make Eric so happy.

"That you are mine," Eric said grinning at my attempts to move away from him. "Now there's no need to be shy Sookie you and I will become much better...acquainted." How was it that this man could make everything sound so sexual? Probably because it was meant to be sexual, but how was I supposed to know? I wasn't exactly what one would call experienced in that particular department.

"I won't have any of that kind of talk!" I said firmly trying to push Eric away from me, which of course was unsuccessful but I figured it couldn't hurt to try. "I am most certainly not going to sleep with you so don't get any ideas!" Again I thanked the Lord that I could not read Eric's mind, he was probably thinking things that would make a sailor blush.

"Oh Sookie," Eric said shaking his head a deep amused chuckle rumbling through his chest, "I have many ideas of what I want to do with your beautiful body. It is impossible to prevent my mind from wandering in that particular direction." I was sure that my face had flushed a brilliant shade of red at this moment but before I could say anything in response Eric continued, "Do not worry though I will wait until you yield to me." He spoke those words as if he were absolutely certain that I would 'yield' to him. Well I had no intention of doing any such thing, thank you very much!

"Where's Bill?" I asked trying to change the subject away from sex which was rather difficult when one was around vampires.

"I have sent Mr. Compton home for the evening." Oh crap this was most definitely not good, "I will drive you home after we complete our chat." He leaned in closer still and I wished for a moment that he would just at least pretend to breathe. "I could continue if I wished Ms. Stackhouse," back to formality this couldn't be good, "I could have you right here and now if I chose. After all you are mine and trust me," his voice lowered and I was glad that I had the sink to support me or I'm sure I would have melted, "once I began you would not want me to stop." If there was one thing I was learning about Eric, it was that his ego was as massive as the rest of him. However unlike most people or vampires for that matter, I had a feeling (in very particular places) that Eric's ego was more then justified.

"Would you like me to close the door master? I would hate for one of the humans to walk in on this." At that moment in time I was quite sure I could have kissed Pam in gratitude, Eric tore his magnetic blue gaze away from me and turned it to Pam who was standing in the door way holding a hoodie that read _Fangtasia: The Bar with Bite _in elegant red script. The moment Eric moved away from me I quickly maneuvered my way towards Pam grabbing the jacket. I turned my back to the two vampires as I pulled on the jacket only daring to turn back around once it had been completely zipped. By this time Pam had disappeared again leaving Eric and I alone once more.

"Such a pity that you feel the need to cover up." He said and as if expecting my retort he continued, "As my human you are under my protection, all those that owe me fealty will be obligated to protect you. No other vampire may touch or feed from you with out facing some very serious repercussions." Eric paused for a moment as if to see if I understood and at my small nod he continued, "You will come to Shreveport when I summon you--"

"Absolutely not!" I snapped crossing my arms over my chest, this time with out fear of a wardrobe malfunction, "I have a job Eric! I can't afford to just take off work whenever you decide you need me here!" Not to mention that I wasn't a dog for him to just call over whenever was convenient for him.

"Then quit, I will handle any financial liabilities you may have." Eric said just as plainly as if he were offering to buy me a cup of coffee.

"I refuse to be a kept woman Eric, so you can take your offer and shove it!" In my anger I moved to try and brush past Eric, all it took to stop me was one large hand lightly grasping my wrist and dragging me back towards him, "Let me go!" I demanded trying to yank my hand out of his firm grip.

"We had a deal Sookie, or you have forgotten that I can change Bill's fate with a phone call?" My struggles ceased and I looked up at Eric once more, he was right I had given him my word and whether I liked it or not I was going to try and stick to it.

"I won't quit my job Eric." I said keeping my tone firm but I was certain that I had failed in that aspect. I was trapped and we both knew it, there was only so much bargaining you can do when the deal was already made.

"Why?" He asked, there was no malice in his voice he really was just asking a question. I sighed heavily, vampires were heavily in the stone age sometimes.

"Because I _like_ my job!" I insisted, "Sam is a great guy, and I couldn't just disappear on him. I _like_ being able to pay my own bills, I _like_ being able to support myself! And I'll be damned if I let you or anyone else take that away from me!" There, I'd put my foot down. Now I could only hope that Eric didn't try and pick that foot up and move it to the side.

"Very well if you insist." Eric said, his grip relaxing though he did not release my wrist, "you will come when I call for you. I will speak with your employer about the situation." This was probably the best offer I was going to get so I nodded in agreement. My foot had only been moved marginally, I was impressed with my own bargaining skills. "You will no longer see Bill Compton in the romantic sense, I do not share."

"W-What?" I stuttered, this was a detail I should have anticipated but I hadn't and the impact of his words hit me like a ton of bricks. _Of course_ Eric wouldn't want me to see Bill anymore, his vampire-machismo-bullshit wouldn't let him. Lord, it was so tempting to tell him to go take a walk in the sunshine at that moment, to tell him that his requests were ridiculous and that he had no right to tell me who I could and could not date. However there was one important detail that sealed my lips and reined in my temper, if I told Eric to do any of those things it would be as if I were the one sealing Bill inside that coffin.

"I do not share." He repeated simply, "you will not seek the company of another man. Should you feel any particular...urges, please do feel free to call me." I was impressed he had managed to speak with out sexual innuendo for so long, I was also impressed that I managed to suppress the urge to slap him.

"Do not get any ideas Eric! I told you that will _not_ be happening!" I said yanking my wrist out of his grasp, or rather he released my wrist when I pulled away. Once again the dreaded grin had settled comfortably on his handsome face.

"Also," he said ignoring my statement which just irritated me further, "later tonight I will drink from you...and you from me." My eyes widened and I swallowed nervously, again this was another thing I should have seen coming, but instead was blindsided by.

"I'm not injured," I said frowning slightly, "why would I drink your blood?" I tried to think back to what Bill had told me about the effects of vampire blood, and the effects it had on me when Bill had given me his blood to help me heal. Increased strength, vision, and libido had just been some of the side effects. However this had been when I had been grievously injured, and Eric was much _much_ older than Bill, what would happen if I drank his blood? It was a question to which I did not want the answer.

"Oh Sookie," Eric said with an amused chuckle, "has Bill not explained it to you?" Eric as usual did not bother to wait for my response before continuing, "I will be able to feel you, sense if you are in danger, things like that." I wanted to comment that it seemed like he was leaving a few things out (after all _nothing_ with vampires is ever that simple) but said nothing.

"I don't feel comfortable with you drinking my blood, or vice versa." I really didn't, the only time Bill had fed from me had been during sex. Something I was definitely not going to do with Eric.

"And quite frankly I don't care," Eric said bluntly. At least he was honest I suppose, "I have agreed to allow you to keep your job. I believe this is an acceptable trade off." Damn I should have known better then to think he would let me off the hook so easily. I said nothing for several minutes and he seemed to take my silence as acceptance, "then we agree, excellent."

"I really should be getting home, I'm working the lunch shift tomorrow." I said stubbornly, I did not want Eric to drink from me and I certainly did not want to take his blood. I'd been backed into a corner and I was not happy. Maybe if I ignored the problem it would go away? Unlikely considering my problem was well over six feet of blonde and ancient vampire. Eric and I stared at one another for a long while, I looked away first.

"Make no mistake Sookie, you will yield to me." Eric said as he extended a large hand which I hesitantly took, "and when you do..." he trailed off saying nothing as he lead me out of the bathroom and then out of the bar via the employee exit. I trailed slightly behind him and couldn't help but allow my eyes to wander slightly south. As much of a pain as Eric was, he had an _amazing_ ass. When I say _amazing_ I mean that despite how much I disliked Eric at this moment in time, it was taking all of my self control to resist reaching out and giving that particular part of his anatomy a nice--

Eric released my hand and two quick blips alerted my attention to the fact that we had reached his car. I tore my gaze away from his behind and towards his car, my jaw dropped. A gorgeous brand-new red Corvette, and the license plate read BLD SKR. Eric saw my expression and his grin widened as he opened the passengers side door for me. I muttered a soft thank you and slid inside examining the black leather interior, it really was a gorgeous car. While I was admiring the interior Eric had used vampire speed to move from my side of the car to the drivers side, and before I realized it he was sliding into the drivers seat.

"You live across from Bill's house correct?" Eric asked as he placed the key in the ignition.

"Yes, across the cemetery." I said as I clicked on my seatbelt, if he drove like Bill I would definitely be needing it. Eric nodded and we were off, the surrounding area zipped by and I refused to let my eyes drift to the speedometer out of fear that I would have a heart attack. Clamping my eyes shut I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down, Eric laughed obviously amused by my discomfort. I opened my eyes for a moment to glare at him, I also got an eyeful of just how fast we were going.

"Relax, I have been driving since the automobile was invented." Eric said turning to me flashing me what I supposed would have been a charming smile, if he didn't have fangs.

"Oh yea that's real comforting," I squeaked out, "you can just walk away if we crash going 120 miles-per-hour! Some of us aren't immortal!"

"Do not worry, no harm will come to you." I groaned and leaned back in my seat, great just great. Eric always spoke in absolute certainty about things that really should be more up in the air, but I suppose that could happen when you've been around for more then a millennia.

"Why aren't you worried about getting pulled over?" I asked curiously, trying to distract myself from the speed.

"If I were I would simply glamour the officer." Eric said casually, I had a feeling he had done that he had done that more than once. I shook my head and settled back into my seat, the rest of the drive (which took 30 minutes instead of an hour) was completed in relative silence. He asked me small questions about my job and home, and I asked questions about Fangtasia. It was surprisingly not as awkward as I thought it would be, Eric was easy to talk to when he wasn't trying to get into my pants -although as expected he did make several remarks in that direction- and I found myself enjoying his company. It was almost easy to forget that he had manipulated me into his possession, almost.

"Here we are," I said as he pulled onto Hummingbird Road, "uhh thank you for the ride home." I said quickly exiting the car not looking at Eric, to my surprise though he too got out of the car.

"I need you to invite me inside," before I could ask why he continued, "should I ever need to come to your aide it would be most irritating to be unable to come in." I bit my lower lip and nodded slightly as I walked towards the door, I just wanted to go inside take a shower and go to bed. It had been a long and stressful night and I could still feel Long Shadow's blood on me, I just wanted Eric to be on his way back to Shreveport and for me to be in the shower, preferably a very cold one. As I walked towards the door I fumbled through my purse for my keys, Eric stood just behind me staring at me intently. As I unlocked the door I turned around to face him, preparing to invite him in when he leaned in and pressed his lips firmly against mine.

His lips were cold, yet at that moment it felt like my entire body was on fire. Say anything you want about Eric but he is an amazing kisser, which I supposed would happen with 1000 plus years of practice. All thought escaped my mind almost immediately as I closed my eyes and lost myself in that kiss, my arms reached out and wrapped around his neck and I found myself pressed against the wall outside my house. For a moment everything else ceased to exist, all that mattered at that one moment in time were Eric's lips and his tongue, I forgot about being manipulated, forgot about Long Shadow's death, forgot about everything.

Suddenly Eric pulled away, fangs fully extended and reality immediately dawned on me. I had just kissed Eric, who with out a doubt would expect more than just a kiss after something like that. I opened my mouth to stutter that I really did have to go to bed -alone- when he interrupted me.

"Do not go inside, I smell blood." Eric said as he slowly retracted his fangs his eyes locked on mine. My eyes widened in fear, oh Jesus Christ Shepherd of Judea not again! The memories of walking inside and discovering Gran's body were still fresh in my memory, no matter how hard I tried to forget I knew that they would never fade. Where could the blood be coming from? The only person with a key to the house was Jason--oh no not Jason! As much of a pain as my brother could be he was still the only family I had left.

"Y-You can go in." I said quietly and Eric moved past me swiftly. I stayed outside trembling praying that Jason was not the source of the blood that Eric had smelled. As I waited outside my mind began to wander away from the blood and back towards that kiss. What had I been thinking? The answer to that was simple enough I suppose, I hadn't been. Taking a deep breath I pushed the kiss out of my mind and leaned against the wall staring out at the cemetery. Bill...I wondered what he was doing right now. With his vampire senses he had with out a doubt heard Eric pull up in the driveway, did that mean he would be heading over here soon? If he did what would I say to him, what _could_ I say to him? Would Eric still expect us to exchange blood tonight? Did he really think that I was going to sleep with him? Well after a kiss like that I wasn't sure how long my protests would last--

This particular line of thought was cut off when Eric strode out of my home a serious expression on his face. I took a nervous step towards him and for a few moments we stared at one another in silence. At that moment I actually regretted my inability to read a vampires mind. Finally Eric broke the silence, his tone was calm and inquiring, yet as chilly as a winter night.

"Tell me Sookie, why would someone have a reason to kill your cat?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Phew! Managed to finish this one just in time! My last final is on May 13th so I'm sorry to say I won't have anything else to post until after then. This entry was roughly 4000 words! I'm rather proud of myself, I'm slowly trying to my chapters a little bit longer. A few things, at this point in both the book and the show Eric and Sookie do not know each other very well at all, so Eric would probably not know very much about the murders in Bon Temps. So that's another thing that Sookie is going to have to explain. I considered making Eric more of a domineering asshole but I'm trying to stay relatively true to his character, he is described as a fair boss after all. Eric and Sookie will definitely have their tiff's and no worries, he will continue to hold Bill's fate over her head. Thank you very much for this chapter and please be kind and drop me a review to tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter Two

Authors Note: Sorry all, I've been having a really rough time with both academia and my health. So after such a long delay I present you with Chapter 3! I can't be sure when chapter 4 will be up but I'll most certainly try! Thanks for being patient!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

It was 3 AM by the time I cleaned up the blood and buried Tina. Eric had not budged from his spot on my front porch, he was still there leaning against the wall near the door looking off into the distance. He did not move, did not breathe, and did not blink. I'd seen Bill do something similar before, when a vampire stood perfectly still it was not like when a person stood still. People still fidgeted at least a little, or at the very least they breathed. Eric did nothing of the sort, he just stood there silently. As I slowly began to move back towards the front of the house and walked up the tiny steps Eric turned to me, the expression on his handsome face carefully blank.

"Can we talk inside?" I asked quietly, "I'd like to wash my hands at least." I'd also like for Eric to leave and go back to Shreveport so that I could take a shower and then sleep in peace. Since there was no way in hell that was going to happen I would have to make the best of it.

"Of course," Eric said pushing off the wall, I fumbled with the door and walked in making a quick dash to the kitchen. Eric followed behind me and I heard the soft click of the door locking behind him. I didn't dare look behind me but I could feel Eric's eyes drilling into me, I did my best to ignore him as I turned on the sink and began washing my hands but I could still see his reflection in the window. No matter how long I tried to drag this out his expression told me that he wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

"Would you like a True Blood?" I asked as I rinsed off my hands, Gran would have my head if I wasn't polite to a guest. Even if the guest was a vampire who considered me his property.

"No." Oh yes I'd forgotten, True Blood was _beneath_ Eric. Why would he bother when he had hordes of fangbangers, of both sexes, offering themselves to him on a nightly basis. Free blood and sex whenever he wanted it, which begged the question of _why_ he wanted me! Bill had asked the same question and now I wanted to know the answer.

"Why me?" I asked quietly as I turned around to face him, "I think I deserve to know why."

"I want you." Eric spoke the words plainly as if it were all really that simple, "so I took you. It is my right as Sheriff."

"What were you in life a caveman!?" I shouted not carrying that I was raising my voice, I was tired, angry, and just a little -okay a lot- scared. "What gives you the right too--"

"Viking, actually." Eric said cutting off my tirade, I blinked at him confused for a moment before he clarified, "I was a Viking." He raised an eyebrow and I continued to stare at him in shock, a Viking? Well that explained him picking me up and tossing me over his shoulder I supposed, "now I am growing rather weary of you evading my question Sookie." I chewed on my lower lip for a moment as he took another step towards me, "answer it." Not a request, an order.

"Someone has been killing people who associate with vampires." I said quietly, "Maudette and Dawn were the first two, the ones I showed you pictures of that first time we met." Eric nodded and I continued, "m-my Gran was the last one." Unless one counted poor Tina I suppose, unable to stop myself my gaze drifted to the corner of the kitchen where I had discovered Gran's body and I shut my eyes tightly, it didn't help. The image of her body laying in a pool of blood still flashed before my eyes and I could feel the tears beginning to well up. Taking a deep breath I steadied myself, I wouldn't let Eric see me cry. "T-The police," _and everyone in town_, "think my brother was responsible." A deep growl erupted from across the room and I quickly went on fearing for my brothers life, "but it wasn't him! Jason is a lot of things but he could never kill anyone, especially not Gran!"

"So let me get this straight," Eric said slowly as he crossed his arms over his chest, "this will have been the second time someone has made an attempt on your life, foiled only by the fact that you happened not to be home at the time?" I gave a small nod, the town was right on one count. It should be me, not Gran and Tina, in the ground right now. They had been hurt because someone wanted to kill me just because I was--or rather had been, dating Bill. "This will have to be dealt with."

"Dealt with?" I asked frowning slightly, what could Eric possibly do?

"You are mine," he stated and I rolled my eyes, he liked saying that way too much for my liking. "I protect what is mine, I will provide a body guard for you when I can not be here myself." Since there was no way I could deny that I needed a body guard, I couldn't protest this. At least he wasn't demanding that I pack up everything and move.

"Thank you." I said not sure of what else to say, "shouldn't you be heading back to Shreveport? The sun is going to rise in a few hours." Yes this was a good idea, get him out of the house. Take a shower and go to sleep, forget all of this ever happened. As if I could.

"I will stay with Bill," he waved a hand casually as if imposing his presence on Bill was nothing. Which to him it wasn't, Eric really wasn't one for politeness I was starting to realize, "Unless of course you have a place to offer me." Somehow I had a feeling that he wasn't talking about a little hidey-hole, but a place in my bed.

"I-I just want to take a shower--"

"I am more then willing to help." Eric said as he took another step closer a wide grin crossing his face, oh crap.

"_No_ Eric." I said firmly wondering if he would stick to his word that he would wait for me to 'yield' to him. I was also wondering if I really would be able to turn him down if he kept pushing, which I had no doubt he would. I would try to stay strong, it was something I had to do.

"You forget yourself Sookie, you are mine." I looked away, I didn't need yet another reminder, "you also forget the other end of our bargain."

"I _said_ I wouldn't see Bill anymore." I snapped, "so can you just please leave me alone!" I wanted the blonde Vampire out of my house, out of my mind, just out! I didn't want to think about how his amazing body had been pressed against me, his lips on mine--

"I can't do that," Eric said firmly as he reached out and grabbed me by my arms and pulled me towards him, "you--"

"I'm yours I got that Eric, not like you ever got sick of repeating it!" I snapped as I tried to struggle out of his iron tight grip.

"No I do not, nor will I ever." Eric said as he continued to hold me firmly in place despite the fact that I attempted to move away from him, "I was referring to the other part of our bargain." I paused my struggles and frowned, what was he talking about what other part of our bargain?

"Oh," it dawned on me suddenly and I wondered how I could have forgotten that very particular bit of information. The blood, it always came back to the blood. Especially with Vampire's and especially with Eric.

"Yes 'Oh'," he said chuckling obviously amused by my memory lapse and I felt myself flush despite myself. Slowly he released my arms and I took a step away from him, when he made no move to grab me again I took another step away. Still Eric's eyes never left mine and there were a few moments of silence before he spoke again, "you may shower. I can smell Long Shadow on you."

"At least you didn't have him explode on you," I snapped, "and I'm not sure I feel comfortable showering with you in the house." I'm not sure if I felt comfortable showering with Eric within a few miles of me let alone in the same house.

"I will behave myself." Eric pulled out a chair near the table and sat down, his mere presence made my kitchen look so small. It wasn't just his size, it was just Eric. He seemed to suck -pun not intended- all the energy out of a room and draw all intention towards him. I suppose some would call it charisma, but if you asked me it was more then that. It was just Eric I suppose, nothing else to it.

"Somehow I doubt that's possible." I muttered under my breath although by the way Eric continued grinning I knew that he'd heard me, damn Vampire hearing.

"You have my word Sookie, I will be on my best behavior." Eric smiled at me in what I suppose was an attempt at a look of innocence, it failed miserably.

Without another word I rushed up the stairs ignoring Eric's laughter that drifted away from the kitchen and up the stairs. I walked into my bathroom and slammed the door behind me locking it, not that it would keep Eric -or any Vampire for that matter- out, but it brought me comfort and some semblance of privacy. Never mind that right below me Eric was probably imagining what I looked like naked, I shivered as I removed the Fangtasia jacket that Pam had given to me, and never mind that I myself was more then a little curious about what he looked like naked as well. As I turned on the hot water and began removing the tight vinyl outfit I wondered not for the first time tonight what was wrong with me!? I cared about Bill a lot, maybe I even loved him, how could I do this to him and to myself? Not even three hours since we'd parted company and I was fantasizing about another man!

I tossed the sham of an outfit across the bathroom and stepped into the shower, shivering as the hot water touched my skin. The water hit the last remnants of Long Shadow's blood wafting the disgusting scent up towards me and I forced down the urge to vomit. I grabbed a nearby washcloth and scrubbed my skin roughly, I spent the next half hour cleaning every bit of my body of any possible bit of Vampire blood, my skin was a bright shade of pink from both the heat of the water and the amount of force I'd used to clean myself. I turned off the shower and reached for my pink cotton bath robe, in my rush to get away from Eric I had forgotten to grab clothes. Stupid really but I can't be held responsible for how flustered that annoying vampire made me.

I stepped out of the bathroom and began to walk down the hall towards my bedroom wondering what pajamas I could wear. It was still a typical hot Louisiana summer so I had a feeling that Eric would feel a little suspicious if I showed up downstairs in a large ugly turtle neck sweater with equally large and ugly sweat pants. Then again he hadn't been human for, oh about a millennium maybe he wouldn't notice. Also maybe he'd completely forget about the bargain we had made and walk out of my life once and for all, maybe he'd--

All thoughts along that line were immediately cut off when I ran into a very solid black wall.

Only it wasn't a black wall that had magically appeared in the middle of the hallway, but Eric. Stunned I looked up -and up- at the grinning blonde and my jaw dropped slightly, what...how? Oh yes, Vampire. How could I have forgotten that particular detail?

"I-I thought you said you would behave.." I managed to choke out as I tightened my pink robe around myself. Suddenly the fabric felt too thin and revealing, which was ridiculous considering it was a thick near ankle length robe. However I was certain that I could be dressed as a nun and still feel under dressed with the way that Eric was leering at me.

"You're not in the shower are you anymore?" Eric said and I frowned at him, his exact words _had_ been that he would behave himself while I was in the shower, he'd said nothing about after I got out.

"Eric I resc--" his lips crashed down on mine, silencing my hopes of rescinding his invitation. Like the kiss earlier this one had also caught me completely off guard, and just like earlier it was just as shattering. Centuries of practice had perfected Eric's kissing talents and he was exercising them in fine form tonight. I felt like I couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't do anything but instinctively react. My mind felt as if it were in a haze as I eagerly returned his kiss, my determination to fight him tooth and nail was gone as I found myself pressed against the wall with Eric's body pinning me in place. When he pulled his lips away from mine I gasped for breath staring up at him through lust clouded eyes. Eric's fangs had fully descended, which told me -along with the erection pressing against my stomach- that I was not the only one who had been affected. His eyes trailed from my face down towards my neck pausing at a particular spot, his brow furrowed slightly and for a brief moment I wondered what had annoyed him. Then as I suddenly felt his fangs sink into my neck I knew where he had bitten me, and why he had done it.

It was where Bill had bitten me.

"Eric, STOP!" I said firmly as I tried to crane my neck away from the Vampire, the sharp pain that had followed the entry of his fangs had been enough to snap me out of my fantasies and back to reality. This was wrong, so very wrong. Bill had told me that sex and feeding were so tightly linked with vampires that it was very difficult to separate the two. This was far too intimate for me to share with Eric, bargain be damned.

To my surprise Eric did stop, he gently retracted his fangs and began to slowly lick the bite wounds. I stood frozen while he did this unsure of what to do, my immediate reaction was to rescind his invitation but as he had shown earlier there were many ways for him to silence me before I could speak the key words. So I just stood unmoving as Eric continued to leisurely lick my neck, as if he were a cat and I was his bowl of milk.

"Delicious." Eric purred as he slowly pulled away from my neck licking the last of my blood off of his lips, "you are definitely worth it Sookie Stackhouse, most definitely." I frowned at his statement, worth what?

"Eric..." I began but the vampire shook his head and pressed a finger to my lips to silence me. I didn't feel the least bit disappointed that it was his finger and not his lips that were quieting my protests. Not in the least. Eric grinned at me and pulled his finger away, I frowned slightly as I felt something moist on my lips and instinctively my tongue darted out to taste just what it was.

Blood.

Eric's blood.

That sneaky_ bastard_.

"Until tomorrow evening, dream of me." Eric said and with out another word he was gone in a flash of vampiric speed. The soft click of my front door closing the only hint that the vampire had exited my house. I stared at the space in the hallway he had just occupied moments ago in a moment of stunned silence.

"Note to self," I muttered to the empty house, "eat lots and lots of garlic."

--

No amount of foundation could have possibly covered Eric's bite marks, nor did I feel like having Sam rip off another carefully placed scarf. So I was extremely grateful when I walked into Merlotte's and found that Terry was there instead of Sam, apparently there had been some sort of problem with a supplier so Sam had run off to Shreveport and wouldn't be back for a few hours. Which was fine because by then the lunch rush would be in full swing and he wouldn't have time to yank me back to his office in order to interrogate me. However just because Sam wasn't there to draw his own conclusions didn't mean that the rest of the town felt that they were above it.

_Shameless girl, parading those devil marks around..._

_Never thought Crazy Sookie would get that kinky, shoulda fucked her in high school..._

_Slut..._

_Is sex with a vampire really as good as they say it is? Well I suppose it doesn't matter, that biting thing is just weird!_

_Your brother is going to kill you next, not that you don't deserve it..._

Behind their pleasant smiles people really think some terrible things. I had known this my entire life but there were days, like today that it really hit home. Yet still I worked through my rush with a forced smile on my face, I guess I also hid behind a mask of what I was really thinking.

"Hey Sookie?" I looked over at Terry who had a slightly grim expression on his face, "would you mind staying a bit later? Arlene isn't going to be able to make it in until 'round 8:30."

"It's no problem Terry," I assured him a bit of relief washing over me. Eric's car had still been outside my door way when I'd left for work this morning, which meant that he had stayed with Bill last nigh--err...today. Staying later at Merlotte's would hopefully allow me to avoid seeing Eric again tonight, after all he had a bar to run in Shreveport he wouldn't wait for me to come home...would he?

Thankfully when he arrived Sam hadn't said a word about the new bite marks on my neck, although he definitely had seen them. I kept my mental shields up and held them firmly in place, I didn't want to know what Sam was thinking, or anyone else in the town for that matter. I just threw myself into work doing my best to avoid Andy Bellefleur and Sheriff Dearborn who had come in near the tail end of my long shift, it was 8 o'clock on the dot and it would only be a few more minutes before Arlene would show up and I'd be able to go home and relax. 10 hour shifts were never my idea of fun.

"Order up baby doll." Lafayette called from the kitchen, quickly I rushed back to the grinning short order cook. I liked Lafayette, he was so over the top and always seemed to know just what to say to cheer me up when life had gotten me down. Granted some times talk did get a little dirty and I did feel rather awkward but for the most part Lafayette was a great person to work with.

"Thanks Lafayette." I said as I grabbed the tray of burger and fries, the cooks eyes darted towards my bite mark and one eyebrow immediately shot up.

"Someone's been gettin' down and dirty," he said grinning, "good for you girl good for you."

I forced myself to return Lafayette's smile and turned away, oh yea it would have gotten down and dirty. No matter how much he terrified me Eric was proving to be extremely difficult to resist just by sheer force of his will alone. I felt like I was being swept away, and all we had done was kiss! This wasn't good...this wasn't good at all.

"Two cheeseburgers and french fries." I said as I placed the orders down in front of Andy Bellefleur and Sheriff Dearborn who both nodded their thanks to me but said nothing. Although their thoughts were not quite as silence.

_Oh Sookie I really wish you hadn't gone down this path..._

_Balls of brass if she thinks her being related to the killer is going to stop him from killin' her, parading around with those vamp marks like that it's trouble waiting to happen..._

_"_Andy Bellefleur!" I said frowning at the Detective, "how many times do I have to tell you that Jason had _nothing_ to do with any of this!" I had no idea why the older man hated my brother so much, but it was starting to scare me. Andy had set his eyes on Jason as the killer and nothing was going to shake him off, it was like a crocodile waiting for its prey and once Andy snapped his jaws on Jason...I wasn't sure there was anything I could do to protect my brother.

Andy blinked at me a few times before he opened his mouth, but any reply that came from him was quickly cut off by a torrent of thoughts from the women in Merlotte's.

_Oh sweet _Jesus_ what a man..._

_His hair is so gorgeous, I wonder if it's natural?_

_Now _that_ man is sex on a stiiiiick!_

Well, the women and Lafayette.

I didn't even have to turn around to know just who had walked into Merlotte's Bar and Grill, but I did anyway. Sure enough there was Eric, standing near the entrance to Merlotte's with his hands in the pockets of his dark wash jeans, blond hair hanging loose just over his shoulders, with his tight t-shirt hugging every muscle. He glanced over to me and grinned at me flashing fang, I saw Sam behind the bar and saw how his hands reach for the baseball bat he kept hidden under the bar.

"Sookie, Sookie..." Eric said shaking his head in a mock disapproving manner, "I missed you when I rose." Every eye in the bar was darting between Eric and I, eagerly watching our little soap opera unfold in front of them. Well I'd be damned if I gave them the satisfaction of seeing me squirm!

Before a witty comeback even entered my thoughts someone else entered the bar behind Eric. Bill.

It looked like Bon Temps would get their soap opera after all.


	4. Chapter Three

**Author's Note**: As always I apologize for the long gap between chapters. School is definitely a priority of mine and sadly I've neglected this lovely fic, however do not think I have forgotten it! With Season Three on the way I'm sure there will be more then enough inspiration for this fic to get written! I read this over for any mistakes on my own but it is a possibility that I missed some. Please drop me a review to let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer**: Do not own!

* * *

_"Sookie, Sookie..." Eric said shaking his head in a mock disapproving manner, "I missed you when I rose." Every eye in the bar was darting between Eric and I, eagerly watching our little soap opera unfold in front of them. Well I'd be damned if I gave them the satisfaction of seeing me squirm!_

_Before a witty comeback even entered my thoughts someone else entered the bar behind Eric. Bill._

_It looked like Bon Temps would get their soap opera after all._

* * *

I didn't know what to think, I didn't know what to say. All I could do was _stare_ at Eric in surprise, never in a million years could I have imagined that he would actually show up at Merlottes! Let alone show up with Bill! I couldn't bring myself to really look at my now ex-boyfriend. Who was only my ex due to the tall blonde who was slowly walking towards me, looking every inch the predator that he was. Out of the corner of my eye I could see that Sam had placed the baseball bat on the bar counter and he had his eyes fixed on Eric. I wished I could catch his eye, to somehow tell him not to do anything stupid but I highly doubted it would have made a difference, if anything it would have made Sam more likely to try and attack Eric.

"Down boy," Eric said chuckling as he looked over at Sam, who bristled at Eric's words. "I simply stopped by to have a little...chat." Eric returned his gaze to me, a wide grin on his handsome face and instinctively I took a step back, though it didn't help because in an instant Eric was standing next to me. His arm wrapping firmly around my waist, and despite my best effort he drew me in closer to him. I could see Bill clearly as he remained in the door way, lips pulled into a thin line and his hands clenched into fists.

"Let me go," I whispered making sure to keep my voice low enough so that eavesdroppers wouldn't be able to hear. Eric looked down at me his pale blue eyes locked onto mine as he leaned downwards and brushed his lips across mine. My heart jumped up into my throat and I moved to push Eric away but he his grip tightened on my waist ever so slightly, not hard enough to bruise or hurt me but certainly enough to remind me of the current situation. We were in a crowded bar filled with humans who wouldn't stand a chance against Eric.

"Sookie Stackhouse is under my protection," Eric said and though he didn't seem to raise his voice, it still seemed to fill the entire bar. "Should anything happen to her I would be most...displeased." A warning and a promise all mixed into one sentence that somehow managed to plummet the temperature in the bar. Everyone no matter how drunk they were knew exactly what had been implied by that particular statement.

"_Displeased?_" I hissed under my breath glaring up at him. "You can't just come into my work and threaten my whole town-"

"I believe I just did," Eric said as he released his hold on my waist, smirking as I took two large steps backwards. "You will find there are very few things I can not do." Eric turned away from me looking instead over at Sam and raising an eyebrow, Sam looked at me and then back at Eric before gesturing for Eric to follow him to his office in the back. "I will return, do stay out of trouble Sookie."

_Fuck you Eric Northman_, I thought glaring at his well muscled back as he and Sam walked away. I usually hated cursing, but there were times such as this where no other words in the English language could properly express my current feelings about that arrogant vampire. Grabbing me in front of everyone and _kissing_ me! As if he had the right to do that!

"Sookie..." My heart stopped and all my outrage about how Eric had acted flew out the window. I turned around to face Bill, who was still standing in the doorway his expression carefully blank. "May I speak to you privately?"

"Let's talk outside." Bill nodded and opened the front door for me stepping to the side, every inch the Southern gentleman. I quickly moved past him walking out into the empty parking lot. No one in the bar tried to follow us and for that I was grateful, this wasn't a conversation I wanted to have at all let alone in front of half of Bon Temps. Though I didn't doubt that everyone would be edging to the door hoping to be close enough to eavesdrop.

"You should not have interfered Sookie, I had the situation under control." Bill didn't bother to refer to what 'situation' he was referring to, though it surprised me that he was being so blunt. In the short time I had known Bill I had noticed that he always tried to be very tactful and careful with his words. It had been one of the reasons that Gran had liked him so much.

"'Under control'? What about that was 'under control' Bill?" I ran a hand through my hair as I shook my head. "You would have been locked in a coffin for five years! I couldn't just stand back and let something like that happen to you!"

"That was not a guarantee, the magister might have ruled in my favor." His tone betrayed his doubts, he didn't believe his words anymore then I did.

"Might have Bill, _might_ have! How could you expect me to take that kind of a risk?" I wasn't sure if I loved Bill or not, we hadn't been together long but I cared about him a great deal. "You killed Long Shadow to _save_ me Bill. I couldn't let something like that happen to you because of me." The very idea of Bill being locked in a coffin wrapped in silver unable to feed broke my heart, I didn't want him to starve and go mad, I didn't want him to suffer a fate worse then the final death.

"Five years in a coffin knowing that you were safe would have been preferable to seeing you with Eric." Bill looked away from me casting his gaze towards the red corvette parked mere feet away from where we were standing.

"Nothing has happened, nothing _will_ happen." I assured Bill, though even to my own ears it sounded more like I was trying to convince _myself_ of that. There was no way I was going to let Eric touch me, there had to be some way to get out of this situation. There had to be some way to convince Eric that he didn't really 'want' me.

If only I believed that myself.

"No matter what happens, I will do my best to protect you for as long as I am able," Bill said his lips turning up into the slightest smile which I returned. Bill took a step towards me and my eyes widened as he reached out and brushed a lock of hair out of my eyes and tucked it behind my ear. "Do not think I have given up Sookie."

"I'm not some toy to be fought over Bill." I reminded him frowning slightly, what was it with Vampires? I really didn't understand it at all, and I was getting sick and tired of it.

"Of course not Sookie, you are far more valuable to me then any toy." I recognized _that_ particular voice all to well. I turned around to face Eric who was casually walking across the dirt parking lot his gaze fixed on Bill. "There will be no need for confrontation, will there Bill?" Eric's tone mocking, though it held none of the teasing that it did when he spoke with me. In that moment I remembered that Eric was much older and much stronger then Bill. If there was any sort of fight Bill wouldn't stand a chance, and I couldn't watch him get hurt because of me.

"Eric stop, this is ridiculous." I said glaring at him, shifting my stance so that I stood firmly between him and Bill. Eric paused and looked down at me, raising an eyebrow. "I already agreed to your terms, there's no need to bring Bill into this."

"Such loyalty," Eric said tilting his head to the side as he looked down at me. "It is...admirable, though misplaced." I frowned and opened my mouth to ask what he meant by that but Eric continued speaking. "Bill will guard your home until a better replacement can be found." Eric then looked over my head at Bill. "You are not to enter her home unless she is in danger, you may speak to her though you should remember who she belongs to. Is that going to be a problem Bill?" Silence greeted Eric's question and I wanted nothing more then to scream at him that he had no right to put such ridiculous rules into place, but then I remembered that he did. Eric was Bill's Sheriff, when Eric said jump Bill had to ask how high.

"No," Bill said through gritted teeth.

"Excellent," Eric said obviously pleased with himself. "Bill you may leave, she will be returned home shortly." I turned away from Eric watching as Bill nodded stiffly in response.

"Good night Sookie." With that Bill slipped off into the darkness vanishing from my sight. Why did that 'good night' sound so much like a goodbye?

"Was that necessary?" I asked Eric spinning around to glare at him, Eric simply raised a shoulder in a shrug. "What has Bill ever done to you?"

"Bill is my subordinate, he would do well to remember that fact." I fought the urge to roll my eyes, I was starting to get a headache with the machismo bullshit getting thrown around. "I have explained the situation to your employer." My eyes widened, he hadn't hurt Sam had he? "He is rather protective of you...what a loyal dog you have." His words should have been an insult but there was nothing in his tone of voice that indicated anything other then amusement.

"I have good friends." It was true, I had some of the most amazing and loyal friends a girl could hope to have.

"You do seem to inspire a great deal of loyalty," Eric said neither agreeing nor disagreeing. I wanted to roll my eyes, nothing could ever be a simple agree or disagree with a vampire. They seemed to always take a noncommittal approach to things, unless they considered someone 'theirs' then the situation was very black and white.

"What did you and Sam talk about?" I wanted Eric to leave, I'd had more then enough excitement for one night and I really just wanted to go home.

"So eager to get rid of me, truly you wound me Sookie." His voice was mocking yet playful all at once, and he didn't bother to hide the fact that he was amused by me. It made me want to hit him, though it was Eric so he would probably consider it foreplay.

"Just get to the point please." I wasn't in the mood for any of Eric's games tonight, nor did I think I would ever be in the mood for them.

"Your hours have been changed to day 'lunch hours' so that your employer may watch over you. Bill or Pam will come to fetch you here after sunset to either take you to me or to take you home. Do not leave with any vampire other then one I have approved of." I wasn't really in the habit of going off into the night with strange vampires so that really wasn't a problem. I thought back to when I had first met Bill and had followed him out into the parking lot, well I wasn't in the habit _anymore_. "You are not to go anywhere unprotected, I will have other arrangements made for your security in the daylight."

I nodded in response, part of me wanted to argue against all of this but I knew that it was necessary. Someone had tried to kill me twice and it was very apparent that they were not going to stop until I was dead, and even though he was pushy about it a part of me was a little grateful that Eric was trying to protect me. Even if it was because he thought I somehow belonged to him.

It was still annoying that when Eric spoke to me he didn't _ask_ me to do things, he _ordered_ me to do things. Though I guess that could be expected, Eric was 1,000 years old and used to getting his way.

"Can I at least shower alone?" I asked my voice dripping with sarcasm, there was no way I was going to let Eric think I was just going to roll over and play nice.

"No, I will assist with that particular matter personally." Eric practically purred in response, and I felt the blood rush to my face. Of course Eric would choose to completely ignore the fact that I wasn't serious. "Thank you for the invitation."

"Don't you have a bar to run? In _Shreveport_?" I asked pointedly just wanting him to be gone at this point.

"Indeed I do." Eric agreed stepping to the side and clearing the path back to the bar for me. Just as I moved to leave Eric leaned down and for a moment I thought that he was going to kiss me again.

"Pleasant dreams." He whispered softly sending a chill down my spine, I wanted to ask what he was talking about but instead turned away from him and walked resolutely back into the bar more then aware of the fact that he watched my every step.

* * *

Sam had followed me home in his own truck after my shift finally ended. No one had tried to ask me any questions, probably because they all thought if they bothered me Eric would swoop down and devour them. I somehow managed to keep my shields up so that I couldn't hear their thoughts though a few slipped in from time to time. Still I managed to complete my shift without further incident. Sam had tried to pull me to the side when I had come back in but I managed to convince him to wait until tomorrow morning because I was physically and emotionally exhausted.

I hadn't been lying either, because the minute I hit the bed I was out like a light.

_"I want you." His voice is filled with lust and desire. "And you want me...don't you Sookie?" I don't know how to respond, I can only react as he touches me with his cool lips pressed against my skin as h__is fangs lightly graze down my skin, not hard enough to draw blood but enough to leave twin trails of pink. __His long fingers are dancing across my skin, barely touching me yet igniting a nearly unbearable heat inside me._

_My own fingers were threaded through his long blonde hair as I gently pulled him back towards me pressing my lips against his own. It was an art form really, kissing a vampire when their fangs were exposed. Our tongues danced briefly before I lightly flicked my tongue across one of his fangs careful not to knick myself on the sharpest point. I wanted to tease him, as he had been teasing me._

_"So impatient," he purred as he pulled away from me. I couldn't help but whimper at the loss of touch, I reached out to grab touch him but he caught my hands and placed them above my head. "Tell me what you want Sookie."_

_"Eric..." I wasn't going to beg, I refused. _

_"You are beautiful like this my lover," Eric said as he used one hand to hold my wrists into place while the other gently cupped my face. Gentle, Eric wasn't gentle...was he? "I will give you what you desire Sookie, but first..." He pressed a kiss on my lips before his lips began to trail downwards once more towards my throat._

_"But first what?" I managed to choke out as I tried to wiggle my way out of his grip which illicited a warning growl. I grinned and moved once more._

_"Yield to me."_

I bolted upright, my heart was racing and I was certain that my face was as bright as a tomato. Not to mention the familiar ache between my legs as I thought back to my dream. I tried to calm myself down, tried to convince myself that it had just been a dream, nothing more. I glanced downwards and my eyes widened as I saw parallel pink marks down the top of my left breast, just where dream Eric had been dragging his fangs.

What. The. Fuck.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Short chapter yes! For that I am sorry I just really wanted to get an update up, I've had this chapter half way finished for months now but have been having trouble writing a few of the scenes not entirely sure what direction I wanted them to go in. I hope that you liked it though! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter Four

**Author's Note**: Here's another chapter out before my vacation! I'll be (mostly) without internet for a month but I'll try and write another chapter before I leave but if not it'll be posted when I get home. A lot of people commented on how much they enjoyed Eric, and I'm really glad you all liked him. Admittedly I'm borrowing more from _True Blood_ Eric rather than _Southern Vampire Mysteries_ Eric, he's just so much fun to write! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**

* * *

**

To say that I was a bit freaked out would have been putting it mildly. My first thought was that Eric had somehow managed to get into my room while I was sleeping (and I would _not_ put it past him) but a quick inspection had told me that my windows were still firmly bolted shut and that the sun was beginning to creep up into the sky. Eric couldn't have been here, even for a vampire getting out and locking a window from the _inside_ in a fraction of a second was impossible.

Eric had definitely not been in my room. So how in the world had I ended up with these marks?

My mind was swimming and I couldn't think clearly, going back to sleep was absolutely not an option so I threw myself into cleaning the house. I had really neglected the house work since Gran had died, and if she could see her home now I would have gotten a very firm talking to after I was ordered to scrub the floors. Gran had taken such pride in her home, I couldn't let her down just because I was having 'boy drama'.

_What would Gran have thought of Eric_, I wondered as I scrubbed the kitchen floor. She certainly would have found him handsome -alright a bit _more_ then handsome- a person would have to be blind to not acknowledge that Eric was physically attractive. However that was over shadowed by the fact that he was arrogant, over-bearing, controlling, and an all around bastard. Though I could see Eric being charming if the situation suited him and I was certain that if Gran were still around he would have flashed her a charming smile and regaled her with stories of his long-long life.

I wished she was still here.

It was nine-o'clock by the time the kitchen had been cleaned to my liking, I didn't have to be at Merlottes until eleven so I had more then enough time to shower and eat some breakfast before I had to leave, though I probably should get to Merlottes early in order to have the dreaded 'talk' with Sam. I shook my head and sighed as I stepped into the shower, it seemed everyone wanted to 'talk' to me. More people to tell me I'd made a stupid decision, more people to question my choices in _my_ life. Sam was a friend, a very good friend and while I respected his opinion the last thing I needed was someone else scolding me as if I were a child.

The water warmed and relaxed my muscles along with my temper. I couldn't be upset with Sam for a conversation that we hadn't even had yet. The only person who I should be upset with was Eric for causing this trouble in the first place. My hand trailed over the marks that marred my chest, thoughts that had been pushed away when I had thrown myself into cleaning the house returned and I felt blood rush to my cheeks. It had felt all too real, but it had just been a dream. _A horrible, horrible dream_, I thought though I was doing a poor job of convincing myself of that fact. I shut off the water and stepped out of the shower trying not to remember Eric's promise to 'join' me.

No, I wouldn't think about Eric. I would go to work, live my life and go work at Fangtasia when I absolutely had to. Other then that I would avoid the vampire like the plague. I could definitely do that. Except I knew there was no way Eric would let me.

I walked downstairs pulling my hair up into a pony tail, Eric. No matter what the situation the man seemed to be able to push his way into my thoughts and my life, completely disrupting everything and turning all attention to him. I wished I had kept cleaning, anything to keep-

I froze at the end of the stairs as I looked into the kitchen.

The door leading into the kitchen was wide open.

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and my eyes darted around, I didn't see anyone. I lowered my shields as I began to slowly walk towards the front door more then ready to make a break for it if I needed to.

_Wonder if Sookie has any beer? I really don't wanna stop by Walmart especially if Stephanie is working. Great pair of tits on that girl but goddamn what a crazy bitch._

My shoulders sagged in relief as I pulled my shields back up. It was just Jason thank God. I walked into the kitchen to see my older brother digging through my fridge just as he always had done. Gran would have smacked him upside the head but I was so relieved that it was Jason in my kitchen and not the killer I couldn't be mad at him.

"Hey Sook!" Jason said without taking his eyes out of the fridge as he pulled out half a sandwich and a carton of orange juice slamming the door shut with his hip. "Sam sent me over, said he wanted me to take you to work and make sure nothin' happened to you." Jason's chest swelled with pride and there was a sloppy grin on his face, he was just relieved that someone besides me didn't think he was the killer. Even though Jason wasn't the most reliable person in the world he was still my brother, and I was glad that he was here.

"Thank you Jason," I said as I opened the fridge. "You want any eggs or bacon?" Jason nodded as he took a large bite of his sandwich and a swig of orange juice straight from the carton. My nose wrinkled slightly and I made a mental note to buy some more when I went grocery shopping. The kitchen filled with a comfortable silence as I cooked and Jason finished off his sandwich, it was a reminder of much nicer and much simpler times.

"You datin' a different Vampire now?" Jason asked as I placed a placed a plate filled with scrambled eggs and bacon in front of him. "Hoyt was tellin' me some big blonde dude came into Merlottes last night with Vampire Bill and threatened to kill the whole town if anythin' happened to you." Of course Jason had heard about Eric barging into Merlottes, all of Bon Temps probably had by now.

"I'm not dating him." It was the truth, I absolutely was not dating Eric, and I had absolutely no interest in doing so.

"Then what's he doin' kissin' you in the middle of the bar? Sayin' you're under 'his protection' or some shit like that? What are you doin' gettin mixed up with a bunch like that?" I glared at Jason and crossed my arms over my chest, hoping that he would get the hint that this was not the road he wanted to go down with me right now. "Don' look at _me_ like that. It ain't safe Sook! 'Specially not with..." Jason trailed off and looked away. We both knew how he wanted to finish that sentence, _"'Specially not with Gran's killer on the loose."_

_"_Jason, I'm a big girl now I can make my own decisions." Why was it that no one seemed to understand that? My life, my decisions, not the hardest concept to grasp. Jason opened his mouth, probably to start yelling at me when we were mercifully interrupted.

"Ahem." Jason and I both looked up to see a man in a UPS standing in the still open doorway. "Delivery for Sookie Stackhouse?" I frowned slightly, I hadn't been expecting a delivery from anyone. Hesitantly I took the clip board from his out stretched hand and signed, I tried to glean from his thoughts if he knew anything about the package but all he was thinking about was that he needed to buy dog food on the way home. As I handed back the clip board the man handed me a plainly wrapped brown box.

"Thank you," I said and shut the door frowning. I glanced down hoping to find the return address but the only thing that indicated who the package had come from was an elegant E. Well that certainly narrowed down the possibilities. I shook my head and moved to open the package.

"Should you be doin' that Sook? What if it's a bomb or something?" Jason was leaning over watching me opening the box intently, not particularly the brightest thing to do if he thought there was actually a bomb in the package.

"It's not." If Eric wanted me dead he would have had ample opportunity, and besides Eric wasn't the type to kill someone from the distance. It just didn't seem his style.

"Is it from that vampire?" Jason asked scowling and I shot him a warning look as I opened the package. "He sent you a _cell phone_?" I rolled my eyes, from Jason's tone I could tell he expected that Eric would have sent me the still beating heart of a child or something equally ridiculous. Though I had to admit that I was a little surprised as well, I had been meaning to get a cell phone for ages now though how Eric knew that I hadn't the slightest idea.

"There's a note." I noted picking up the plain white envelope with my name written on it in strong elegant script. I opened up the envelope and pulled out the note and began to read.

_Sookie,_

_You were in need of a cell phone, you will find my number is already programmed in. If you are feeling any urges, please feel free to call me once the sun sets._

_Eric_

The only urge I was feeling at the moment was a strong urge to flush the cellphone down the toilet.

"This phone ain't that bad." Jason's voice tore my attention away from Eric's note, he had already taken my new phone out of the box and was playing with it. "S'not that complicated, and it even has a camera!" I reached out and yanked the phone from Jason's hands frowning inwardly, I was surprised that Eric hadn't sent me the latest Blackberry or something equally as complex and unnecessary. Then I definitely would have sent the thing back to him but something like this simple flip phone...it wasn't that bad at all.

I toyed with the phone for a moment, noting that Eric and Pam were the only two contacts that had been added in. Quickly I added Jason's cell phone number as well as the number to Merlottes, I would have to get everyone else's number when I went into work-

"Oh hell, we better leave Jason or I'm going to be late!"

* * *

I had hoped that when I got to work the lunch crowd would be so heavy that there would be no time for Sam to drag me into his office to have the dreaded 'talk'. However Merlottes was almost painfully slow, which I should have expected seeing as it was a Wednesday afternoon and we were _always_ slow on Wednesday afternoons. So the minute Jason and I walked into Merlottes Sam told Arlene to cover my stations while we had a talk, so here I was sitting in Sam's office trying not to yell at my boss.

"Sookie I _told_ you not to be messin' around with Vampires! Now look at what's happened!" Sam was obviously trying not to shout but he was failing miserably. "Bill was bad enough Sookie, but _Eric?_ What was going through your head-"

"Bill had just killed another Vampire to save my life!" I had tried to stay silent, to let Sam get it all out of his system before trying to talk with him. "How could I let him get hurt after he got into trouble trying to save me?" I was starting to sound like a broke record having to repeat and explain myself to everyone, it was getting really annoying!

"Bill knew what he was doing, don't get me wrong I'm glad he saved your life but he knew what the consequences were!" Sam ran a hand through his shaggy hair shaking his head. "Now you got the damn Vampire Sheriff to deal with!"

"I can take care of myself Sam," I said firmly frowning slightly as I thought over the last part of what Sam had said. According to Bill not many humans knew about the workings of Vampire politics, let alone what a Sheriff was. Hell, even I wasn't entirely sure what Eric's job was.

"Yea cause you've been doin' a _real_ fine job of that so far." My anger flared up once more but Sam raised both of his hands up in surrender. "Don't start yellin' at me I'm just worried about you. What with the murders and all...it's just not a good time to be associatin' with Vampires. Especially not dating them."

"Who I date is none of your business Sam Merlotte. Besides I am _not_ dating Eric!" I was going to kill Eric for that little display in the bar, now the whole damn town thought we were 'together'.

"He said you were his, he was _real_ clear about that." Sam was shaking his head and I fought the urge to lower my shields and take a peak into Sam's mind about just what he meant by that. I made sure to stop myself though, looking into your Boss's thoughts when you couldn't help it was one thing, but doing it intentionally was just plain unethical and wrong. "Plus I can smell him all over you."

"You can _what_?" I asked incredulously and Sam's eyes widened in response. That was impossible, Sam was standing on the opposite side of the room and I had just taken a shower so the only thing I should 'smell' like was soap!

"Ah hell, I thought he would have told you." Sam looked very nervous all of a sudden and turned away refusing to meet my eyes.

"Told me what Sam?" I asked suspiciously, I tried to meet his gaze but Sam kept turning away. "What are you a werewolf or something?" I kept my tone light trying to soften the mood but Sam quickly swung his gaze back towards me scowling.

"I am _not_ a werewolf," Sam said as if I had just insulted him.

"Wait, werewolves _exist_?" I was stunned, I had just been trying to make a joke to make Sam relax and he tells me that werewolves were real and that he had already known that they were real. I suppose it made sense, if vampires existed why couldn't werewolves? Still it was a lot to wrap my head around at once and I was very glad that I was still sitting down.

"Yea, bunch of different were animals do." Sam glanced at the door as if paranoid that someone was listening in on our conversations. _More then just werewolves?_ I wondered but kept my mouth shut, I didn't want to know specifics.

"And which are you?" I was amazed at how calm I managed to sound. It was almost like we were discussing which brand of beer we needed to order more of rather then which kind of animal Sam turned into.

"I'm not a were," Sam said shaking his head. "I'm a shifter." I looked at him obviously confused and Sam continued hurriedly. "I can change into any animal, were's can only change into the one."

"Wait, you're the dog that hangs around here?" I said incredulously. "Oh God, I've rubbed your belly!"

"No no, I keep a dog around because it's easier to shift when you have a template to go off of." Sam's cheeks were a bit flushed and I was glad that I wasn't the only one who was feeling a little bit awkward.

"So that's why Eric asked you to watch me?" I asked and Sam nodded in response. "And that's why you can...'smell' him on me?" Sam and I were going to have to have another talk later about personal space, I wouldn't go sifting through his thoughts and he wouldn't go around sniffing me.

"I meant to tell you eventually Sookie, really I did." I sighed unsure of what to say in response, it explained a lot of things. Like why whenever I accidentally heard Sam's thoughts they were more jumbled into images and emotions rather then a string of thoughts like others. Still it had been Sam's secret to keep and after seeing how people had reacted when Vampires had come out of the coffin I could understand why he wanted to keep it under wraps.

"It's okay Sam, let's just get back to work."

* * *

My shift ended at 8 PM near the tail end of the dinner shift. Bill had shown up around 7:30 and had taken a seat in my section, I hadn't had time to talk with him at all only enough to bring him a True Blood before Jane Bodehouse had knocked a pitcher of beer off of Arlene's tray. Arlene had been understandably upset but was glad that none had gotten on her freshly dyed hair (that was something I'd 'heard' Arlene would never admit to dying her hair). I'd taken her to the back to help her calm down a bit and change her uniform, then I'd gone back up front to help Terry finish cleaning up. By the time we finished Sam had given me the go ahead to head home.

Bill and I spoke very little on the ride home, it bothered me a little that he was being so quiet. It was as though he was very deep in thought and I was somehow disturbing him. Any attempt at conversation was met with a short answer, I wanted to ask him what the hell was wrong with him but thought better of it. He would let me know when he was ready. Once we had reached my house I had thought of trying to invite him in but I remember rather clearly how Eric had threatened Bill. Still, I offered him a True Blood which he politely declined before vanishing into the darkness.

I suppose things were always awkward with an ex, not that I knew much about that...maybe I could ask Arlene?

Scratch that if I told her half of what had happened to me in the last two days she would have a heart attack.

_I don't know what you've done to me,_  
_But I know this much is true:_  
_I wanna do bad things with you._  
_I wanna do real bad things with you_

I nearly jumped off my couch when I heard Jace Everett's "Bad Things" blasting from my new cell phone. I quickly turned off the TV and picked up the phone not bothering to check the caller ID before I answered, I was pretty sure I had a good idea of who had pre-set that song as his ring tone.

"Sookie." Yup, right on the money. "I take it you like my gift?"

"It wasn't necessary Eric, tell me how much I owe you for the phone and the monthly bill." I really hoped it wasn't that much, money was tight as it was but I didn't want Eric paying for things.

"Consider it a business expense," Eric said carelessly and I could practically hear his smirk over the phone. "After all you work for me, no?" His tone of voice told me he was very disappointed that I 'just' worked for him, well too bad for him!

"Not by choice," I snapped. Eric's voice reminded me all too clearly of my dream from last night. Unconsciously my hand slid to my chest, the pink marks had faded but I remembered all too clearly waking up to find them there. I could remember dream Eric touching me, kissing me-

I shuddered, _do bad things indeed._

"Oh but it was your choice." Eric sounded very pleased with himself at that. I was about to demand what he wanted from me before Eric continued. "Your presence is required at Fangtasia tomorrow evening."

"Have you ever heard of saying 'please'?" I snapped, I wondered when was the last time that Eric had actually used that word.

"I would much rather hear _you_ say please." I swallowed mentally replaying my dream, I wanted to ask Eric about them but I doubted I would ever hear the end of it if I admitted to _dreaming_ about him.

"What time should I get there?" I pushed all thoughts of dreams to the back of my mind, I refused to let Eric effect me I would be strong.

"Pam will pick you up from work after sunset." Pam in Merlottes, oh wasn't that going to be great. I wasn't entirely sure what I thought about Pam, her dead-pan (no pun intended) and dry sense of humor could be funny at times but sometimes she made me a bit uncomfortable and I _knew_ that she was doing it on purpose.

"Anything else?"

"What are you wearing?" My jaw dropped and I nearly choked, what kind of question was that!

"That is _none_ of your business Eric!" Why wasn't I hanging up on him? That was the only proper reaction when a man asked 'what you were wearing' particularly in the tone Eric was asking. I had a feeling he wasn't interested in my fashion sense at all.

"I'm not wearing a thing." Okay that was _it_.

"Good night Eric, I'll see you tomorrow." With that I flipped the phone shut, I could picture Eric right now wherever he was laughing himself silly about how he had unsettled me. I leaned back on my couch and took a deep breath closing my eyes for a moment, a naked Eric. The absolute last thing I needed to be thinking of after my dream.

My phone buzzed in my hand and I looked down at it. 1 New Message.

I opened the phone and clicked 'ok' my eyes widening at the image that greeted my eyes.

Eric.

A very, very naked Eric.

"Lord have mercy."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Not very much Eric I know but no worries he will be making an appearance in the next chapter, though I think he leaves a lasting 'impression' on Sookie in this chapter. Leave a review and let me know what you think!


End file.
